Two of a Kind
by animestargirl
Summary: Kagome was used to her frantic life fighting demons, traveling through magic wells, and going to school. But when a new challenge appears in the form of five year old Inuyasha, can her, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo handle it? InuKag SanMir
1. A New Face

Star: Hay everyone! As I promised, I'm starting a new Inuyasha story. Since I finished my other one, I decided to start writing this. If you are wondering how I finished my other story when I have only one chapter, here is a recap: it got deleted! But don't worry, I am reposting it.  
  
Anyway, this story will mention the fight sometimes, but it's not centered around this. It's a really cute, funny story and I hope everyone likes it. So please read and review  
  
disclaimer: -.-...................i hate all you lawyers. I don't own Inuyasha,  
  
A New Face  
  
Kagome walked up the steps of the shrine, too absorbed in her book to notice anything else around her. 'Stupid Inuyasha,' she thought. 'He always makes me late on days I have tests.'  
  
She then smiled to herself, as she closed her book. "Who am I kidding? I'd rather stay with him than take these tests. Especially my chemistry test."  
  
She looked up suddenly, feeling a strange power appear over the area and then disappear. "What was that? It doesn't feel like a demon, but then what could it be? It feels familiar." She slowly climbed up the rest of the steps and prepared herself for any sudden attack.  
  
She then saw a flash of red and silver jump past her. She rolled her eyes in aggravation, and dropped her bag. "Inuyasha! I told you I'd be back in three days. Can't you wait that long?"  
  
She then looked at the figure in front of her. Her eyes nearly fell out of her head. "But....you're.."  
  
Kagome stared at the strange person in front of her, barely breathing. In front of her stood Inuyasha....well, more like an impossibly kawaii baby version of Inuyasha. This little boy wore the same clothes, had the same silver hair, soft ears, and had the same deep golden eyes of her Inuyasha. But this wasn't her Inuyasha. This boy looked......he looked......he looked five!  
  
"Inu...Inuyasha?" she asked, slowly moving towards the other.  
  
Suddenly, the little boy ran from her and hid behind the Goshinboku Tree. He peeked out at her, trying to hide himself completely. Kagome was completely confused by his....or the kids actions, so she tried calling out to him again.  
  
"Inuyasha, is that you? Why are you running? It's me, Kagome, remember?"  
  
The boy silently shook his head, hiding even more. He looked like he was about to run, so she sat down on the ground. "Inuyasha, come here. I won't hurt you, I promise. Please come here," she said smiling brightly, trying to coax the little boy into coming to her. It had worked on Sota when he was little, so maybe it would work on him.   
  
Kagome noticed the little boy was starting to relax, so she leaned in a little closer. "Don't be afraid. I'd never hurt you. I'm your friend."  
  
The boy took a tentative step from behind the tree and slowly walked closer to her, stopping in front of her, just out of her reach. Kagome smiled even more, and opened her arms, "Can I have a hug?" she asked in her sweetest voice. The boy walked into her arms cautiously, ready to run at the first sign. Kagome hugged him gently, feeling the little body tense up. She smiled and brought him on her lap, hugging him more. Presently the boy relaxed and hugged her back lightly.  
  
"See, I'd never hurt you. Now tell me, are you Inuyasha?"  
  
The little boy nodded his head. "Yes, I am Inuyasha," he whispered.  
  
Kagome was confused again. She had just seen Inuyasha less than eight hours ago. How could he be a five year old kid? "Do you know me?"  
  
The little Inuyasha shook his head. "No, and I don't know where I am either," he said his voice starting to break. "I'm scared. I don't know how I got here, and this place is so strange," little Inuyasha said, tears starting to roll down his cheek. Kagome's motherly instincts kicked in and she hugged the little boy closer to her.   
  
"Shh. It's ok, don't cry. I'm here for you. Don't cry," she said rubbing his back gently.  
  
The little Inuyasha wiped his tears away, and hugged her closer. "There now, you feel better?" she asked. Little Inuyasha nodded his head, but stayed silent. "You don't have to be scared here. I'm Kagome. I'm your best friend, and don't ever forget that, k," she said with a smile.  
  
Little Inuyasha smiled back and hugged her closer. "Now come on. Let's do something fun, ok?" she said, getting up. Little Inuyasha clung to her shoulders, and sat on her hip. Kagome walked inside her house holding him, the biggest smile ever on her face.  
  
On the other side of the well, Inuyasha wasn't as happy. 'Damn it, she's taking to long!' he thought as he stared inside the well. "That's it! Forget three days, she's been gone long enough," he said as he jumped in to retrieve his mate.  
  
"There he goes again. When will he learn?" asked Miroku, as he, Sango, and Shippo rose from their hiding place.   
  
"Should we prepare the medicines houshi?" asked Sango as she started off in the direction of the village.   
  
"No, let's wait and see how he comes back this time. But if he comes back very injured, we're going to have to travel to another village to get the bandages."  
  
"He'll never change," said Shippo, hopping on Miroku's shoulder, falling asleep as the demon exterminator and monk walked through the trees.   
  
Inuyasha hopped out of the well and started sniffing the air. 'She's home. Good, now I won't have to wait for that 'school' of hers to let out." Inuyasha started to walk up the steps when another scent hit him. He stopped dead in his tracks, sniffing the air again. 'What the- It can't be. That's impossible.'  
  
Inuyasha ran out of the well house in time to see a red streak fly by him. He picked up on the scent and chased after it. He chased the streak all around the grounds of the shrine before catching up to it. He had cornered it in a tree and was slowly drawing his sword out when Kagome ran around the corner.   
  
"Inuyasha! I thought you would come back soon....what are you doing? Inuyasha, put your sword away!"  
  
"Not till I find out what that thing is," he said getting ready to attack.  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
Inuyasha fell on the ground rather painfully. He watched the red streak jump down and hide itself behind Kagome. Inuyasha growled and got up, walking towards what ever it was.  
  
"Inuyasha calm down! Nothing's wrong. Just listen to me," Kagome said, trying to get through to him, but to no avail.  
  
"Kagome, what is that thing? Something's not right with it," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Wrong? Like what?"  
  
"Like the fact he has my scent! That's what's wrong!"  
  
"Inuyasha, listen to me. The reason he has your scent is because he's you."  
  
Inuyasha wasn't expecting that answer, so all his rage and anger suddenly blew away, leaving him empty...and baffled. "......huh?"  
  
Kagome stepped back, revealing the thing behind her. Inuyasha's eyes grew ten times their size when he saw a small him standing there. "Kagome......what's going on?" he whispered.  
  
"Like I said. That little boy is you," she answered slowly, giving it time to sink in.   
  
"What do you mean he's me?" Inuyasha said, starting to yell again.  
  
The little Inuyasha hid behind Kagome again, afraid of this new stranger. He didn't know why the older boy chased him, or why he was so mad, and he really didn't want to find out.  
  
"I can't explain it very well, but from what he's told me, he was playing in a garden when he was suddenly surrounded by sparkling blue lights, and then ended up here."  
  
"I don't remember that ever happening to me."  
  
Kagome shrugged and picked the little Inuyasha up. "Either way Inuyasha, you are NOT to hurt him. You would just be hurting yourself. I don't want a scratch on him, you hear?"  
  
Inuyasha growled and crossed his arms. "So what do we do with him?"  
  
"Until he can find his way home, he'll stay with us."  
  
"With us! No way! He can't come with us when we're searching for the shards!"  
  
"Then he can stay with Kaede."  
  
"What if he does something wrong?"  
  
"As if you don't do that enough?"  
  
"What if someone takes him?"  
  
"Then we go after him, no matter what. I won't leave him alone."  
  
Little Inuyasha listened to them argue, and buried his face in Kagome's chest. "Kag-chan, does this person hate me?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled by Kagome's shirt.   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stopped arguing and looked at him. Kagome smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "Of course not! He's just a stubborn mule, but he doesn't hate you."  
  
Inuyasha stood there watching Kagome comfort the little boy, and his mind wandered to thoughts of his pups and rasing his family. He couldn't help but smile at the boy.  
  
"Nah kid, I don't hate you. This is just very wierd," he said, placing a hand on the boy's head.   
  
The little Inuyasha smiled cutely, happy he was accepted by someone.   
  
"Now what? Do we go back to your time to talk to Kaede about this? No one in this time can help us, and I can't figure anything out by myself."  
  
"Sure, but we better leave now," Inuyasha said, walking back to the well house.   
  
"Why?" she asked, following him.  
  
"Because I can smell that stupid Homo coming."  
  
Kagome smiled slightly, and rushed into the well house before Hojo saw her.   
  
"Kag-chan where are we going?" asked little Inuyasha.  
  
"Were going to see another friend. Don't worry, she's very nice."  
  
"She won't chase me everywhere, will she?"  
  
Kagome laughed, "No, she's not a big of an idiot like Inuyasha," she said with a smile on her face. "She's really nice. You don't have to be afraid of her Inu-chan."  
  
"Inu-chan?" Inuyasha repeated as he leaned over the well.  
  
"Yes. He is Inu-chan, and you are my Inu-koi," she said as she passed him. "Along with other things," she whispered in his ears, before she jumped down.   
  
Inuyasha stood there for a moment before regaining composure and jumping down the well after her.

Star: Well, I hope everyone liked that. I'm already writing the next chapter so you guys won't have to wait very long. Anyway, that's all for now. Review if you love me


	2. Questions Unanswered

star: hay everyone!!! i'm updating again!!! I'm very hyper now, can you tell???  
  
anyway, it's finally summer! That means I get to update more often.  
  
So anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, so leave me alone  
  
0000Questions Unanswered0000  
  
As the three hopped out the well, they were met by the sound of a woman screaming and flesh hitting flesh. Inuyasha and Kagome sighed, while little Inu-chan stared curiously at the two.   
  
"He did it again. When will he learn?"  
  
"Feh, that monk's too hard headed."  
  
"Oh? Like you?"  
  
Inuyasha growled at her, and Kagome took off laughing and holding Inu-chan in her arms. Inuyasha easily caught up to her and pulled her into a hug. Inu-chan protested at the sudden lack of space, and pushed Inuyasha away. The two older ones just stared at him ad he cuddled into Kagome's chest. Kagome started laughing, as Inuyasha growled lightly at the younger version of himself, but wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist.  
  
The two walked on till they reached the village. Inu-chan looked everywhere, curious, exited, and scared at this new place. They walked to Kaede's small hut and walked in. They were met by the sight of Sango repeatedly hitting Miroku over the head with a pot, while he was trying to escape. They both stopped as soon as the three walked in.  
  
Sango took one look at Inu-chan and dropped the pot on Miroku's head.   
  
"K-Kagome? Is.....is that Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'm right here baka!"  
  
Miroku got off the ground and stared at the three. Soon a hentai grin appeared on his face as he patted Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Nice job Inuyasha. What's his name? I must say I'm very curious as to why he looks exactly like you. Shouldn't he also have some of Lady Kagome's features?"  
  
Inuyasha's eye twitched as he proceeded in beating the living hell out of the poor houshi. "He's not my son! He's me!"  
  
Sango turned to look at Kagome, shock still on her face. "How long have you been keeping him from us?"  
  
"He's not our son!" yelled Inuyasha, standing on Miroku's back.  
  
"He's not our son. He's actually....well.....it's very complicated."  
  
"And would ye please tell us the story before everyone in the village goes deaf by Inuyasha's yelling?" said Kaede as she walked in followed by Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and stepped off the unconscious monk. He walked over to Kagome and pointed at Inu-chan. "That little brat is me, ok. Can you understand?"  
  
Inu-chan didn't appreciate being called a brat, so he bit Inuyasha's finger.  
  
Inuyasha yelled and pulled away, sucking his finger. He looked at it and noticed four little bite marks. He grabbed Inu-chan from Kagome's arms and started hitting him on the head. "Bite me, will ya?  
  
"OW! Kag-chan, make him stop! He's hurting me!"  
  
"Inuyasha, let him go!" said Kagome as she pulled the little boy away. Once she had him safely in her arms, she turned to Inuyasha, fire burning in her eyes.  
  
"OSWARI!!!"  
  
Inuyasha was pulled down by the necklace, leaving a big crater in Kaede's floor. He cursed loudly, but his words were muffled by the wood in his mouth.  
  
Kagome and Sango quickly rushed to examine little Inu-chan. The young hanyou's eyes were filled with tears that threatened to fall. They quickly bandaged his head, trying to calm him down. Inu-chan sat on Kagome's hip silently, occasionally sniffing and holding his head.  
  
Inuyasha got up from the floor and crawled over to Miroku, who was now sitting and watching the girls fuss over Inu-chan. "Jeez. What is with those two?"  
  
"Whenever there is a child in need, all women race to help them. It's their instinct."  
  
"Feh, I'll never understand them."  
  
When the girls decided that Inu-chan was fine, they sat opposite the guys, glaring at Inuyasha, who glared back.  
  
"Well, now that we've finished the daily fight, please tell us where this young boy came from," said Kaede.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know," answered Kagome. "I was coming home from school, when I sensed that Inuyasha was around, but it didn't feel quite the same. Then I saw him. He was hiding behind the sacred tree, and when he came out he told me he was Inuyasha."  
  
'' I still don't believe him. That never happened to me, so it has to be a trick."  
  
"Hmm, this is very interesting."  
  
"What's so interesting about this, grandma?"  
  
"This young boy claims to be you, yet you have no memories about traveling through time when you were a pup. Are you sure you have not forgotten that this may have happened?"  
  
"Look, I remember everything that happened to me. This was not one of them."  
  
"Aye, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of those times."  
  
"It doesn't matter now. I want to know what he is and how he got here."  
  
"Maybe someone put a spell on him," said Sango, playing with Inu-chan's hair.  
  
"Then I would be able to sense it, but there is nothing," replied Miroku.  
  
"Well, maybe he fell down an enchanted well or something. Who knows how long the Bone Eater's Well has been around," said Kagome playing with Inu-chan's ears.  
  
Inu-chan was rolling on the floor giggling. He was having fun with the two girls, and wasn't paying attention to what anyone was saying. Inuyasha watched in embarrassment. If that really was him, he was going to ruin his image.   
  
"That's not possible. I didn't come to this village when I was a kid. I was no where near here at that age, because my moth......" Inuyasha hung his head sadly as everyone went silent. Kagome got up and walked over to him. "I'm sorry," she said as she hugged him. "It must be hard remembering her."  
  
Inuyasha said nothing, but hugged her back.  
  
Kaede broke the silence by coughing to get their attention. "We must find out where he came from, so we can send him back."  
  
"Aww, but I don't want to send him back. He's so adorable," said Kagome, letting go of Inuyasha and going back to Inu-chan.  
  
"Me neither. I like this version of Inuyasha than the older, ruder one."  
  
"He's still going back. As soon as we know how............... Hey! Are you two listening to me?!"  
  
The girls went back to playing with Inu-chan, completely ignoring Inuyasha, who sulked in the corner.  
  
"Fine then!" he said as he walked out of the hut and dissapeared into the forest.   
  
A while later, Kagome walked out. Inu-chan had fallen asleep along with Shippo. Sango and Kaede went out to the field, and Miroku had gone off to investigate some strange happenings in a nearby house. It had been an hour and a half since Inuyasha stormed out, so she went to look for him.  
  
She went to the Goshiboku tree, thinking he was there, but when she got there, he wasn't around. She shrugged and went deeper into the forest.  
  
She walked deep into the trees, looking everywhere for him. She called out to him, but he didn't come. She started to grow worried, and a little aggravated that he didn't come. She called out to him louder, but when he still didn't come, she did the next best thing.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
Deeper into the forest, Inuyasha was remembering his childhood. He remembered everything that had happened to him. All the good times he'd had with his family, like the time he and Sesshomaru spent time together at a lake. And the time his father had given him a toy sword made from the skin of a snake demon he had killed. And of course all the time he had spent with his mother.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
Kagome's cry jolted him out of his daze, as he took off without a second thought. He had the Tetsusaiga unsheathed and was ready to fight anything. When he reached Kagome he saw that nothing was hurting her.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked as he checked her for inguries.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I was looking for you, but you weren't anywhere."  
  
Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga, and crossed his arms. "Don't do that again! I thought you were dying or something."  
  
Kagome smiled at him, and kissed him. The hanyou wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.  
  
"I just wanted to talk, is all."  
  
"There are other ways of calling me, instead of scaring me like that."  
  
"Oh, so the big tough doggy was scared?" she joked while playing with his ears.   
  
He tried to growl, but it turned into a quiet purr. He held on to her tighter, as he jumped up into a tree. When they were safely on a branch, he placed her in his lap and buried his face in her hair. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Just stuff, like the weather, the shards, why you stormed out earlier."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and stared at the sky. What was he supposed to say? He knew that **something** was going on, but he didn't know **what**. Inu-chan looked exactly like him, and even had his scent, but it just wasn't possible that his child self had come to this time.   
  
"I don't get it Kagome. Something just doesn't make sense. How could he have come to this time?"  
  
"Probably the same way I did. Does anybody really know how the Bone Eater's Well got the magic? Sure, it was probably the demon energy that was left over, but no one really knows for sure. I'm sure he came by some magic."  
  
"But it doesn't make sense. If that happened to him, and if he really is me, then I should remember it, but I don't. It never happened to me at all."  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe it did, and it got buried in your mind somewhere."  
  
"No, it never happened."  
  
"Well, let's just see what happens. If this is a spell, it might wear off, and if it's a demon in disguise, we'll be able to find out sooner or later. And if it's really you as a little boy, that's great."  
  
"And why would that be so great?"  
  
"Because then I would have more fuzzy ears to play with," she said with a laugh, gently yanking on his ears.  
  
Inuyasha gave an aggravated growl, but said nothing as he picked her up, and ran towards the village. When they arrived they walked into Kaede's hut quietly, and sat down opposite where Shippo and Inu-chan were sleeping.  
  
Kagome lay down next to Inuyasha with her head on his leg. She slowly fell asleep, while Inuyasha stroked her hair. The hanyou looked over to his young counterpart and sighed. This was extremely confusing, and Inuyasha didn't know what to do.  
  
He frowned when he saw Inu-chan toss about in his sleep, reaching out for something....or someone. He remembered he used to do that when he was afraid. His mother had always been there to keep the nightmares away, but when she died and he was alone, he had to face those fears both day and night.  
  
"Mo....momma," Inu-chan whispered as he lightly held on to Shippo's tail as if it was his only comfort. Inuyasha frowned deeper, feeling deep sadness in his heart. His mother would never come to him again. As long as he stayed in this time, he wouldn't see her again, and if he went back, he'd have to go through the pain.  
  
Inuyasha got up slowly, gently putting Kagome's head down on the floor. He walked over to where the two were sleeping and picked them both up. He walked back to Kagome and drew her into his lap. He placed the two young ones in her arms, and held her close to him. He held the three protectively as he fell asleep.  
00000000000000000ooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000

Star: well that's all I can do know. I hope you liked. Please review!


End file.
